The New Kid in Town
by ZombieTurtle101
Summary: Yet another NaruSasu story starring a dorky Sasuke starting at a new school and a popular Naruto who has caught the eye of our wonderful ice princess. Is this the beginning of a budding romance? Read to find out! A very uke-ish Sasuke with a very awkward Naruto makes more NaruSasu goodness! Kiba is listed as a character for reasons you find out later.
1. Chapter 1

_This is yet another fanfic that I have produced * Still hasn't written new chapters for any of my other fics *_

**. . .**

I watched helplessly as these two guys pushed this other, smaller guy around. I wasn't being held back, but rather I was stuck by my own body in place, just watching. I was too afraid to help but I didn't want to watch him getting hurt. What should I do..?

The two guys laughed and kicked him as he was laying on the ground. I waited until they left before rushing over and helping him stand up and grabbing his things for him. "Hey.." I said, looking at his face. I could tell he was new here, since I've never seen his face before. His eyes were a dark, almost black colour, his pale face framed by silky looking ebony hair. He was pretty handsome, if I thought about it. "What's your name?"

He looked up at me then looked back down, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Uchiha Sasuke." He mumbled, fidgeting with some of his papers idly. "I just moved here." He reached out for the notebook I was holding and I went to hand it to him. Just as he touched it, a large amount of papers fell from it and scattered across the floor.

"Oh, sorry!" I bent down and started picking them up. "Hey..." I looked at the papers and saw they were drawings. Drawings... Of me? They were really good though, and I flipped through them slowly. Each one seemed to be better than the one before, capturing a different emotion. They were suddenly snatched from my hands and stuffed into the notebook again.

"Excuse me. Sorry for bothering you." He ran off down the hallway, turning a corner and disappearing. I stared after him and sighed, rubbing my eyes a bit.

"Hey, Naruto!" I heard someone shout from behind me. "We're short a person in football right now. Wanna come join?" Kiba jumped on my back happily, his usual smirk on his face.

I laughed and shoved him off. "Get off, dog breath!" He punched my arm playfully. "Nah, not today. No really feeling it right now." I picked my backpack, which I had dropped when I went to go help Sasuke. "Have you met the new guy yet?"

Kiba shrugged a bit. "No, but everyone says he's a huge geek. Always holding some notebook in his arms. I don't have any classes with him, so I wouldn't know." We both walked outside and I looked around the yard in front of the school, some people laying on the grass or talking to their friends. "And I guess he's drawing a lot too, but no one really sees what."

I nodded a bit. "I have all my classes with him, but I never really paid him much attention. He's kinda hot." Kiba laughed and shoved me, causing a light blush to creep across my cheeks. "Really! If you look past those huge glasses. I just bumped into him in the hallway. Some older assholes were beating him up."

He sighed dramatically. "Oh, did you move in and save him?" He clasped his hands over his heart. "Like his knight in shining armour?" We both laughed as I pushed him in mock anger. "Just kiddng. You probably sat there with your stupid mouth hanging open."

I chuckled and shrugged. "Yeah, basically. I helped him after though, and his drawings are amazing." I looked around a bit. "Why don't you come over? You can just stay the night with me." I smiled and waved back at anyone that said hi to me politely. I was one of the most popular guys at school, so everyone knew who I was and tried to be friends with me. Not that there was a problem with it. I tried to be friends with them too.

He nodded a bit. "Sure." He looked around as well and smirked, pointing at a figure sitting underneath a tree. "Why don't you go ask your little princess if he wants to join, hmm?" He laughed and pushed me closer.

I blushed lightly and shook my head, struggling helplessly. "N-No! He probably thinks I'm weird." I wiggled away from him and pouted. "And anyway, he'll probably just think we're being assholes." I rubbed the back of my neck, thinking back to the pictures of me he had drawn. "I don't want him thinking that."

Kiba barked out a laugh, poking my belly. "Aw! Someone has a soft side!" He tugged at my arm lightly. "Just go ask him! I'm sure he;s desperate to make some new friends." He kept shoving me closer and closer.

"Fine!" I sighed and fixed my clothes. "Is my hair okay?" He rolled his eyes and nodded before shoving me again. "Okay, okay.." I took a deep breath and walked over to where Sasuke was sitting, all the while trying to fix myself as much as I could. I stood in front of him and sighed. "Uh... He Sasuke. It' Naruto, we met in the hallway earlier." I smiled and gave him a small wave.

He looked up before looking back down quickly. "Yeah, I remember. Can I help you?" He shuffled his papers around and put everything back in his bag. I watched as a single strand of hair fell in front of his left eye. I blushed a bit and shook the thought of pushing it back behind his ear out of my head.

I took another breath to get my bearings back before smiling again. "Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to come spend the night with me and my friend Kiba at my house?" His head bolted up and he stared me.

"Ae you kidding?" He looked at me cautiously. "This isn't some joke you think will be funny?" He stuffed his drawings back in his bag with everything else. He looked upset at the thought of me just playing a joke on him.

I laughed a bit and shook my head. "Of course not! I wouldn't do something that mean." I held my hand out for him to take. "It's just gonna be the three of us, so you won't feel like you're being put on display or anything." I smiled int eh most friendly way I could.

He hesitantly took my hand and sighed. "All right, whatever." He blushed a little and looked to the side. I couldn't help but smile as his hand slipped into mine, his pale skin contrasting greatly against my own tan skin. His palm felt really soft, my callused palms enjoying the feeling. As I went to pull him up, I noticed the welcoming warmth that came from his touch.

I pulled a bit and he crahsed against my chest, making a gentle thumping noise. I caught us both before we fell, holding his sides to steady him. "Whoa! You're a lot lighter than you look." I looked down and smiled at him. "Anyway, you can just walk over with us."

"P-Please let me go." He mumbled. I blushed a bit, having not realized what I was doing. My hands slipped from his sides and I laughed sheepishly/ he let out a shaky breath and nodded. "Okay, I'll walk with you guys." He gave me a small smile and I felt my heart skip a beat. Why..?

Clapping my hands together, I tried to forget about it and nodded. "Cool, let's go then!" I grabbed his wrist and led him over to Kiba. "He's coming over." I smiled and let him go, watching as he clung to his bag tightly.

Kiba walked forward and held his hand out. "Kiba. Nice to meet you." Sasuke took his hand shyly and shook it a bit. Kiba blinked a bit before smiling. "You've got nice hands. Figures, since you're always drawing." He walked by and laughed. "Let's go."

Sasuke blinked a bit, looking down at his hands. I shrugged and we started walking away from the school. People stared and whispered as they saw the new kid walking with the two most popular guys in school. I stood close enough to Sasuke that our shoulders brushed every once in a while, just in case someone tried to do something stupid.

We stepped out onto the sidewalk and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. "Hey, Sasuke, are you okay? I know they were shoving you around real good earlier.." He looked at me and blushed lightly, looking down and nodding. "Good.." I scooted away subtly so we weren't so close, looking at Kiba's back and laughing. "Kiba, why is there a leaf in your hair?" I leaned forward and plucked it out. I heard a soft giggle and looked over to see Sasuke covering his mouth, his shoulders shaking lightly. I felt my heart skip another beat and blushed lightly, looking away and back at Kiba.

Kiba jumped a bit and looked back at me. "Things just get in there sometimes. Not my fault." He pointed across the street and smirked. We can just jump over your fence. That's what I do." He jogged over across the street to the fence, climbing over it easily.

I glared at his back and shouted at him. "Is that why you always come in through the back door?" I huffed lightly and grabbed Sasuke's arm. "Come on, I want to show you around."

Sasuke looked at the fence and blushed a bit. "I-I don't have much strength. I'll just go around..." I sighed and shook my head, wrapping one arm around his waist and lifting him up over my shoulder. He squeaked a bit and tried squirming himself out of my grip. "N-Naruto!"

I chuckled and climbed over the fence carefully. "You said you weren't very strong. I'm just helping you." I set him down as we landed on the other side of the fence. He fixed the strap on his bad and let his hair fall in front of his face to hide the bright red tint of his cheeks.

"C-C-Can we go inside now?" He gestured to the house a bit. "It's kind of cold out right now." I nodded and led him to the backdoor where Kiba was waiting for us.

"Whoa, I didn't know you could lift people that easily." Kiba wrapped his hands around my upper arm and squeezed lightly. "Have your arms gotten bigger?" He winked up at me and held on as I put my key in the door and unlocked it. "You've never been on to work out all that often."

I shook him off and laughed. "Hands off, princess. You're in no place to be lecturing me on working out." I glanced over and saw Sasuke staring at Kiba with what looked like jealousy. I couldn't help but smile and grab his wrist, pulling him up closer to me. "Want anything to drink, kid? My house is your house."

He blushed a bit and yanked his arm back. "No, I-I'm fine.." He walked I and sat at the table shyly, taking out a thick drawing pad and some pencils. "I hope you don't mind, I just feel more comfortable around other people if I'm drawing."

Kiba walked over behind him and let his arms wrap around Sasuke's shoulders. "Hm? Whatchya drawing?" He rested his chin on the top of Sasuke's head and smirked. "You always have this thing with you, no matter when I see you." Sasuke's face paled before turning bright red and he shook away from Kiba, watching as he started laughing. He wrapped his arm around his stomach and wiped his eyes. "S-Sorry, I thought it would be fun to creep you out a bit."

If there's one thing you need to know about Kiba, it's that he's kind of an asshole. Whenever he meets someone new, he had to freak them out a little, or play a stupid prank on them. You know it's bad when I'm the mature one out of the two of us. He's a nice guy if you really get to know him, but everyone's off put by him, so they never really do. But, since he's my best friend, people wanna get close to him to get close to me.

Sighing, I walked over and sat Sasuke down again. "Ignore him, he's an idiot." Kiba punched my arm and I laughed. "Anyway, I didn't invite you over just so you could draw. I wanna get to know you." I gave him the best smile I could. "And I promise I'll make Kiba behave for the rest of the night."

He looked down and played with his pencils a bit before nodding and putting everything away. "Sorry, it's just that I'm not used to being around guys like you." He held onto his bag protectively. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a very popular guy."

Kiba sat next to him and nodded. "Don't worry. If you hang out with Naruto you'll do okay. Anyone who talks to him regularly is automatically cool. Besides," He smirked and looked at me before looking back at Sasuke. "Naruto's already taken a liking to you."

I blushed bright red and hit Kiba on the head. "S-Shut up, asshole!" He laughed and hit my stomach lightly. "Anyway!" I heard a soft chuckle and looked over to Sasuke, who had his hand over his mouth again. I blushed even more and shook my head. "Why don't you two go pick out a movie while I make some stuff to eat?" They both nodded and Kiba led Sasuke away into my living room to look through my movies.

I huffed lightly and looked through the food I had. Why would Kiba just blurt something out like that. Honestly... Maybe I need to take him to get behavioural treatment. I grabbed some popcorn and put it in the microwave for a couple minutes. Doesn't he know when he needs to shut his mouth? This isn't the first time he's done something like this, which I think is what really made me mad. The first guy I ever liked, Kiba went up to him and told him that I liked him. Of course, that turned into my first relationship, but that's beside the point.

"Oi! Hurry your ass up, Naruto!" Kiba shouted. "Sasuke and I already picked out a movie." I huffed again and quickly made some Ramen for myself and grabbed whatever candy I had. I put the popcorn in a bowl and brought it all out to the living room.

"Someone's impatient." I grumbled, setting everything down on the coffee table. "You know I like siting in the middle, so..." I smiled and sat down. "Just crowd around me. Kiba needs a lot of room to sit since he likes to stretch his legs out, so we'll be squished together, Sasuke,"

Sasuke blinked a bit and looked up at me. "Oh, that's okay." He stood up and stretched a bit, his shirt pulling up so you could see his belly. I stared for a moment at the sliver of milky white skin and the little trail of dark hair leading down beneath his jeans. "My brother does that all the time, so it's no big deal." He plopped down on the couch and kicked his shoes off. He was clearly more comfortable now than he was before.

Kiba chuckled a bit "Do you live with just your brother?" He grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed it in his mouth. I could feel Kiba staring as I bent down to put the movie in and I felt heat pool on my cheeks. "A lot of the kids here don't have parents, so we either live with siblings or by ourselves. This town's like a place to dump orphaned kids." He shuffled around to make room for me. "Which is why the princess here has his own place."

… Princess? "Oh, you're one to talk, dog breath!" I jumped up and sat back down on his hips, making sure to put my whole weight in it and crush his pelvis. "You have no room to be calling me princess!" I got off him and huffed lightly. I glanced at Sasuke and saw him fiddling with his glasses and looking down. Did he used to play with them so much?

Kiba grunted and winced, rolling onto his stomach, "Lose some weight! Jeez.." He sighed and sat up. The movie started playing the previews, showing some clips from some crappy comedy movies and other random things. "We picked that horror movie we watched last time." He commented, grabbing some more popcorn.

"Are you sure that's not too much?" I shuffled closer to Sasuke, half to give Kiba more room and half to be able to touch him. Kiba shrugged a bit, still eating quietly. A small sigh escaped from my lips and I let him stretch his legs across my lap. So much for giving him more room.

The movie started up after a while and laid out the plot, telling everything about why the planet was overtaken by zombies and the background on the one person that survived. Basically, it was your typical zombie movie. I wasn't really scared of this movie. Honestly, it was kind of stupid, but I was worried because I didn't know how much Sasuke could take when it came to horror movies. I really didn't want to terrify the poor guy the first day I met him...

**. . .**

_And there you have it. For once I already have the second chapter written, I just have to type it up. But that takes a long time and I don't feel like doing it, so you'll have to wait._

_I also wanted to let you guys know I take requests for any BOYS LOVE fanfics you want me to write. Just PM me a couple and I'll whip something up for you._


	2. Chapter 2

_Probably the quickest I've updated a fic. Hurray!_

_Oh, and hurray for Sasuke's POV!_

**. . .**

I slowly followed Kiba into the living room, playing with a longer strand of hair hanging by the side of my face. I just started school here about a week ago and I've already managed to catch the eye of the most attractive guy in school. Kiba looked back at me and grabbed my wrist. "Come on, I don't bite." No, not him. I meant Naruto.

Ever since I laid eyes on him I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. Well, more like his face. He has such a wonderful facial structure I couldn't help but want to draw him. His face and body showed so much emotion that it was practically art in and of itself.

"Oi," Kiba was speaking and snapping in front of my face. "Did you hear a word I said?" He sighed when I gave him a short shake of my head as an answer. "I was saying we should probably pick out a horror movie. Do you like horror movies?" He sat in front of the vast collection of movies Naruto had.

"O-Oh... No, not really. They freak me out." I played with my fingers shyly. "But that's okay! I don't mind watching one." I kept staring at my lap. For some reason, Kiba intimidated me. There was just something about him... I don't know, he kind of creeped me out, is all I'm saying.

"Even better. If you get scared, hold onto his arm." He smirked at me. "I can tell you like him. You're lucky he's so dense or else he would have figured it out for himself already." I blushed a bit and nodded slightly. I tried to keep it under wraps as best I could, but I guess it didn't work so well. He must have seen how I was looking at him because he shoved me lightly. "Don't look so terrified, I just look past those glasses of yours and saw the way you looked at him earlier when he was holding onto you at school."

I nodded a bit. "Do you think he notices? I try and hide it, but..." I sighed lightly and fixed my glasses idly. "I really want him to like me, you know?" Why was I even saying this? "This is the first time people like you have even noticed me, let alone asked me to hang out. It's even worse that I like him. I just," I looked up and pouted lightly. "Do you know how I can make him like me? You must know him better than anyone else."

He stared at me for a moment, clearly shocked. "Jeez, kid. Well..." He looked me up and down, squinting a bit. "You're basically his type, except," He leaned forward and plucked my glasses off my face. "I think he would prefer if he could s-." He dropped them and stared at me again. His mouth hung open slightly and his eyes were wide. "Uh... Have you always been so..?" He shook his head, as if he were trying to shake something away. "Never mind. Just invest in some contacts. He likes seeing people's eyes the most."

I sighed softly and rubbed my eye. I knew what he was going to say. 'Have you always been so hot?' That's what everyone says the first time they see me without my glasses on. I grabbed them and pushed them back up onto the bridge of my nose, fiddling with the frames until it was perfect. Contacts? Sure, I've considered, but there's really been no point in wearing them. At least, not until now.

He grabbed a movie and looked around. "Oi, hurry up Naruto!" He shouted toward the kitchen. "Sasuke and I already picked out a movie." He sighed softly and smiled at me. "You're cute, kid. You have that going for you."

Naruto came back in and dropped the food on the table, taking his own bowl of what I assumed was Ramen and setting it apart from the rest of the food. "Someone's impatient." He sighed and looked at Kiba. "You know I like sitting in the middle, so..." He gave a cute half smile and plopped down on the couch. "Just crowd around me. Kiba needs a lot of room to sit since he likes to stretch his legs out, so we'll be squished together, Sasuke."

I blushed a bit and looked up at him, smiling slightly. "Oh, that's okay. My brother does that too, so its no big deal." I stretched my back out and sat next to Naruto. I kept thinking back to what Kiba had said about holding onto Naruto whenever I got scared. I knew that I was going to get scared, I always got scared during horror movies. Maybe I should do that... I blushed and looked at my lap. Stupid, stupid! He'd probably be weirded out. I listened to them talk idly, wishing could just sink into the couch. This wasn't the place I felt like I could be comfortable in. These two were two high a social class for me to even try and fit in.

**. . .**

_I'll probably switch between POVs every once in a while. Just for fun. I like hearing both sides of what's going on, soooo... Yeah._

_Anyway, I got a really good response on the first chapter and people were asking for the second chapter, so here you go~ It's shorter than the first, but whatever. I'll try and make it so that it'll go further back in what happened instead of just starting right in the middle like this did._

_Anywhore, I hope you like this and I'll hopefully write more!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Finally finished the third chapter, which is back to Naruto's POV._

_Special hint on the fourth chapter; It's from Kiba's POV._

_**. . .**_

The movie was about half over and Sasuke had latched himself onto my arm and was hiding his face in my shoulder. Reminder; No more scary movies with Sasuke. He turned his head a bit and kept watching, tightening his grip on my arm slightly. Kiba leaned over and whispered in my ear so Sasuke couldn't hear, "You're lucky to have him clinging to you like that. You're welcome." He smirked a bit and stretched his legs so they rested on Sasuke's lap rather than mine.

I stared at him for a moment, a little confused, but my attention was brought back to Sasuke when a scream came from the TV and he hid his eyes again. I nudged him with my elbow gently and moved a bit closer. "Are you okay? We can turn it off if you want." He looked up at me and shook his head, detaching himself from me and looking down at Kiba's legs as if he hadn't noticed they were there before. Weird... I shrugged a bit and went back to watching the movie.

We watched until the end, fortunately, and I yawned as the credits rolled through, shaking Sasuke a bit. "It's over, you can uncover your eyes." He glanced up and sighed, leaning back in the couch. I got up and stopped the movie, sitting down on the floor in front of the TV. "Okay, no more horror movies with Sasuke around." Kiba nodded in agreement and sat up, his legs still sprawled across Sasuke's lap. "Now what do you guys want to do?"

Sasuke stood and grabbed his bag. "I need to call my brother, excuse me." He walked to the kitchen quietly. I watched him walk away and sighed, plopping down on my back and staring at the ceiling.

Kiba made a soft growling noise. "He's kinda really hot." He chuckled lightly. "I wouldn't mind if he had an interest in me, that's for sure." He stood up and went to sit next to my head, his usual smirk on his face. "You'd better snatch him up before I do." I sat up quickly and glared at him.

"Really, Kiba? Not cool." I smacked him upside the head. "I thought you had your eyes on Neji?" I huffed lightly and crossed my arms. How dare he think he could try and take Sasuke! He didn't have any interest before, so now why all of a sudden? "Besides, I saw him first." I shoved him lightly and stood, stretching my back out and listening to it crack in several places.

"Pfft, don't remind me about Neji. He'll always come first, so don't get your panties in a twist, princess. Anyway, if he says no to you, don't think I'll hold back from taking him away myself." He stood as well and pat my back. Well... I guess if Sasuke were to date anyone, I would prefer it be someone I know and actually like. It could be a lot worse than Kiba, like that weird Kabuto guy, who was a few years older than us and was always drawing snakes on the bathroom walls. Or maybe that guy in our grade who's always playing with bugs. I think his name's... Shino?

Sasuke walked back in and sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Sorry, for taking so long, my brother can be so paranoid sometimes." He looked at us and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you two looking at me like that?" He held his bag a bit tighter and shuffled his feet awkwardly. He chewed on his lower lip a bit before smiling in a very fake way. "W-Why don't we do something else? I don't have any clothes to change into, so..."

I blinked a bit and blushed at being caught staring. "Oh, yeah, you can borrow something of mine if you want to." I stood and smiled. "Now's a good time to show you my room, then." Kiba reached his hand up for me to help him up, giving me a funny look. I couldn't help but laugh a bit and grabbed his hand, pulling him up to his feet. "It's just down the hallway. My clothes might be a bit big on you, but that's okay."

He nodded a bit, waiting for me to lead him to my room. "I'm sorry for having to borrow something." He blushed a bit and looked at me. He seemed to be a bit more comfortable around us than he was before, which I think is a good thing. I didn't want him to be uncomfortable around us, mostly because I really want to spend more time with him to really get to know him.

"That's okay, no reason to apologize." I smiled and led the two of them into my room, flipping the lights on and gesturing. "Welcome! Ignore the mattress on the floor, I keep it there for Kiba. He practically lives here." I stood in the middle of the room and smiled. It wasn't messy, per say. There were articles of clothing scattered around the floor and a couple of dirty magazines I probably should have picked up before, all of them containing mostly naked men. There were a few posters hanging on the wall from my favourite movies, games, and bands. A small TV sat on top of a stand, pushed up against the wall in front of my bed. Basically, it was an average sixteen year old's room. "Sorry for the stuff on my floor, I didn't think someone besides Kiba would be coming over. Hope you don't mind." I watched him look around for a moment, his eyes resting on one of the magazines, I blushed a bit and kicked it under the bed. "Anyway, why don't we change? Your stuff is in the closet, Kiba."

Sasuke stood there and waited, setting his bag on the floor by the door. I went to my dresser and looked through it, picking out the smallest shirt I had and some sweatpants. I tossed them to Sasuke and smiled. "If the pants don't fit, you'll have to go without. I don't have anything smaller." He nodded a bit and I took in what he was wearing now. He had on a simple dark blue t-shirt and some tight-ish black jeans, which looked really hot on him, but that's a minor detail.

He pulled his shirt up over his head, his back facing us in what I assumed was shyness. I watched the muscles on his back moving under his skin and trailed my eyes up and down his back slowly, taking in the view. Turning away, I shuffled through my clothes lazily, not wanting to stare for too long. I couldn't risk having him catch me staring again, especially not while he was changing. I found some sweatpants and shrugged, shedding my clothes slowly. I knew that I had muscle, and I knew that people were gonna stare if I took any article of clothing off. Hell, even Kiba stared every once in a while. So, I might as well use that to try and get Sasuke's attention.

"Jesus, Naruto!" Kiba's loud voice brought me back from my thoughts, "If you're gonna get naked, do it somewhere else!" I looked down ad shrugged again, pulling on the sweatpants. "Honestly, I wouldn't care so much if Sasuke weren't here." I rolled my eyes and looked over at Sasuke. He was looked to the side, covering what I assumed was a blush. He's only managed to pull his shirt off, which was laying on the floor next to him.

I chuckled a bit and stretched my back a bit. "Go ahead and finish changing, Sasuke." I walked over to the bed and plopped down on it next to Kiba, who had already finished changing. "I wanna eat some dinner soon." I lookedd at the clock and saw it was about seven. "And watch another movie, maybe something funnier than the other one." I leaned back on my elbows, letting Kiba pat my belly for a bit.

Kiba nodded a bit. "All you ever have here is ramen." He huffed a bit. "Would it kill you to eat a bit healthier, princess?" He laughed as I pushed his hands away and pouted childishly. "Anyway, let's watch that movie we borrowed from Neji." He looked to the side and blinked a bit, his mouth opening a bit. I was about to ask why he was acting like that, but I looked over and realized he had good reason.

Sasuke shuffled around a bit, clearly embarrassed. He had put on the shirt I gave him, finally, and I was a bit big on him. It reached to his upper thighs, his underwear peeking out from under the hem. The pants had fallen around his ankles and his fingers were playing with the shirt. I looked back up at his face not wanting to stare at his thighs. His cheeks were a bit red and he was smiling sheepishly. "The pants wouldn't fit..." He shrugged a bit.

I nodded slowly and shook my head a bit. "That's all right, kid. Anyway, let's go eat something. I'm starving." I smiled at him. Tonight was going to be a long night...

**. . .**

_Yaaaay update!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Another chapter for Kali because she's so impatient._

**. . .**

I huffed a bit and nodded, patting Naruto's stomach lightly. "All you ever have here is Ramen. Would it kill you to eat a bit healthier, princess?" He shoved me away and pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. I laughed and nudged him gently. "Anyway, let's watch that movie I borrowed from Neji." I stretched a bit and glanced to the side, blinking a bit to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Sasuke was standing there, the shirt Naruto had let him use was far too big on him, sliding down one shoulder, the end of the sleeve reaching down to right above his elbow. My eyes wandered down to his milky thighs, the skin so smooth you'd think they were a woman's. I looked back up to his face saw a light blush dusted across his cheeks. "The pants wouldn't fit." He played with his fingers and shrugged indifferently. It was moments like this that made me wish I hadn't devoted myself to someone else.

"Great! Let's eat something." Naruto stated, smiling at Sasuke in a way that I knew made practically everyone that saw it melt. I sighed softly and chuckled, shaking my head a bit. These two are ridiculous. I've never beaten around the bush with Neji, and he's starting to come around, too. "What do you want to eat, Kiba? And you know better than anyone that I have more than Ramen here since you eat it all." Naruto pouted and raised his eyebrows.

I blinked a bit and shrugged. "I want chicken soup." Stretching, I stood up and pat Naruto on the head. "I'll go make it." I leaned close and whispered so only he could hear. "Don't get too carried away here, okay?" He stared at me and I laughed, making my way into the kitchen. I shuffled around for a minute before pulling out a pot and a couple cans of soup. Before I could do anything, my phone started going off in my pocket.

Confused, I pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. The screen said, "Neji" and my hand automatically went to fix my hair. After a moment I answered, clearing my throat before I said anything. "Hey Neji, what's up?" I smiled to myself. He usually didn't call me, I had to call him instead. This was a nice surprise, and for a moment I completely forgot about the two in the other room.

"You busy? Lee ditched me to go out with Gaara again, so I need someone to hang out with." He sighed a bit and I heard some shuffling around before he spoke again. "Just come over if you can. I'll leave the door unlocked for you." He cursed softly and there was more shuffling before he hung up without giving me a change to reply. He knew I'd come, even if I was busy.

I stood for a moment, the phone still pressed against my ear. I recovered moments later and burst into the living room. "Sorry, Naruto! Neji just called and invited me over, and this could be my chance to make him fall madly in love with me!" I ran away from him and Sasuke, both of them looking at me confused. I jogged outside and made my way down the street, forgetting I was in my sleep clothes. I've never been happier that he lived right down the street from Neji.

**. . .**

_I never wanna write from his POV again, but I have to so. It's hard making him an intelligent person when he's kind of a butt when you first meet him and ugh. That's why this chapter is so short. Sorrynotsorry. _


End file.
